Enemies Engaged: The Redux
by Fuzen Ninja
Summary: Kim Possible and Shego get the shock of their lives when two agents from a foreign, unknown country tell them something they never thought Possible! This is the redux of Enemies Engaged that I'm doing with Neo the Saiyan Angel. :3 T for swearing.


Disclaimer: Neo The Saiyan angel and I do not own Kim Possible and its associated characters.

I repeat;

Neo The Saiyan angel and I do _**not**_ own Kim Possible and its associated characters.

KP belongs to Disney, as do the other characters. Except any Original Characters we throw in.

**(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)(KIGO)**

"Dr. Director," Will said with some surprise. "the country of Yasterkia seems to be sending a plane out of their country." While a plane leaving a country wasn't something that GJ usually concerned itself with, the agent had never seen this particular country send anything beyond a solitary cargo plane. This plane looked to be more a small passenger plane.

A strange flash of what he would have sworn was fear shot through his superior's eye. "That is…odd. Page their plane."

The senior agent's eyebrows shot up. "I am sure you are aware that our communication devices—"

"William," she cut him off, "trust me when I say that they are perfectly capable of receiving our hail."

"I don't even have their—"

"Let me," GJ's head said as she used her own controls to punch in the codes needed. To Will's surprise, a man's face suddenly flashed into existence on the main screen.

The man was hidden under a shroud of darkness; his features and the contents of whatever room he was in completely hidden from view. However, his voice was loud and clear.

"What is it you wish to discuss, Madam Director?" the man asked in such a crisp professional tone that Will had a sudden flash of jealousy.

"I see that you are leaving the country. Finally lifting the self-imposed worldwide cultural embargo?" Dr. Director asked without preamble.

"Yes," the man replied, "we found just what we had been searching for that was taken from us."

"Need I remind your organization that she was _not_ taken away from you, but rather relocated as per planned and agreed upon by the…" The hardened woman paused for a while, as if forcing her to say the next word. "… _late_ King and Queen?"

"Yes, we do recall you saying that. However," the man pushed up his rimless sunglasses, "she is an adult now and we only serve to inform her of her heritage. Whether or not she takes over is by her own choice."

Betty gritted her teeth. Although she played a big part in the secretive-to-the-point-of-xenophobia country's history, there wasn't much she could do to defer their plans lest she upset the officials and start a bigger mess that might involve unwanted parties.

"You royals had better take good care of her," Dr. Director uncharacteristically growled. "I mean it. If she ends up dead just like..." Her words seemed to escape her as her throat sounded like it was closing on itself. Coughing, she continued, "She had better not leave the mortal coil because of this. If she does, I'll make sure you AND the rest of them end up disappearing without a trace."

"That is your prerogative, Madam Director," the bald man curtly replied before pushing a button off-screen.

The channel closed, the screen now reflecting the tense frown on the director's face.

"William," Dr. Director started, fire in her eyes, "can you locate Team Possible?"

Will's mouth twitched, just a little. "Team Possible, Dr. Director? They have no diplomatic experience. If there are any royals that require a guide or interpreter, I—"

"Enough with the juvenile posturing, Agent Du!" snapped the head of Global Justice. "Get Team Possible's position up on the main screen."

It wasn't often that Dr. Director gave direct demanding orders. When she did, it was best to shut your trap and do as told. The woman knew more secrets than most world leaders, and, to Will's displeasure, he was certain this was another about which he hadn't the slightest inkling

The senior agent accessed the GPS tracker that had been secreted into some of Ms. Possible's clothing. As they waited for the signal to be sent back on the coordinates, Will brought the display up on the larger screen.

"It seems they are in the Caribbean," the stiff man said. "No doubt trying to play secret agent with those two second-rate villains."

"Those 'second-rate villains' that you speak so lowly about were the ones that saved all of us just last year," Betty reminded him. "We were all helpless. There is no shame in admitting it." She shook her head. "But that's neither here nor there. Can you open a channel to them?"

"A channel?" Will asked, frowning. "That would require them having at least the basic agent gear."

"I could have sworn I ordered the standard basic agent gear be given to Team Possible," she said.

"I…I thought that you were just being generous!" Dr. Director's strict underling protested. "We don't have the resources to waste on those ama—"

"Will you SHUT UP about the AMATEUR thing already?" Betty practically screamed, shocking Will enough to make him fall out of his chair and backpedal away from his employer until he was safely under his desk. He waited a few seconds before daring to poke his head out.

What he saw surprised him.

One of the few people he looked up to, strived to be, idolized, even, had fallen back into her chair. Lines he had never noticed before stood out clear on her face as she rubbed her forehead in a long-learned stress reliever.

"We can't contact them."

Sensing that she wasn't about to rip his head off like a mother lioness, Will crawled back out from under the table and quickly stood up. acting as if nothing had happened, he brushed himself off and asked, "Why is it so urgent that we contact Team Possible?"

Betty acted as if she hadn't heard him. "Lorwardians took out our satellite array when they first got here. We never bothered to replace it since it was considered out-of-date with our instant communicators. Never thought about the few freelance agents that don't have communicators…"

Will took a few steps toward his superior. "I am sure that whatever royalty has to speak with Team Possible will do so discreetly," he tried to reassure her. "And those ama—" he caught himself "erm, freelancers, will be able to handle things satisfactorily. No need to worry about their performance. They seem to specialize in dealing with high-stress situations that have little to no warning."

He waited for any acknowledgement of his attempt to make her feel better. Instead, he was surprised to see her let out a huge non-regulation sigh before she muttered, "I hope you're ready for this, Kimberly. I sincerely hope you are."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kim Possible was ready. She's always been ready. Since the first day she could walk and talk, she'd been ready for the world before her. You'd have to be consistently ready for _anything_ to be a world-renowned superhero who saves someone's world twice a week.

She went everywhere. Europe, Asia, the Artic North. You name it, she's been there and saved it at least twice. She's talked to naked molerats, fought a rabbit/rhino monstrosity, co-piloted a space rocket with a chimpanzee. She's done it all before graduating high school. Nothing could faze her.

Or so she thought.


End file.
